Riven
}} Abilities % AD}} bonus physical damage. |targeting = Runic Blade is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Runic Blade will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Runic Blade's bonus damage. ** Runic Blade will neither incur bonus damage against structures nor consume any stacks. ** Runic Blade's damage will be mitigated if Riven's attack is , or . ** Runic Blade's empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield = |additional = * The buff timer for Runic Blade refreshes whenever Riven gains or consumes a stack. |video= }} Riven dashes towards the target nearest the cursor or in the direction she is currently facing, and lashes out at all enemies in front of her, dealing physical damage. Broken Wings can be cast twice more within 4 seconds, with the timer resetting after each cast. |description2 = The third damages all enemies around Riven in an expanded radius, , and can also be used to pass over certain instances of terrain. |description3 = Each cast of Broken Wings resets Riven's autoattack timer. |leveling = AD)}}| AD)}}}} |cooldown = 13 |range = | | }}| | | }}}} |targeting = Broken Wings is an autotargeted area of effect dash ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will only block the third cast. |additional = * Broken Wings uses a barrage system, which means it can be cast multiple time within a given period at no additional cost. ** Unlike most abilities of this casting type, Broken Wings' cooldown begins after the first cast, instead of the last. ** Each activation counts as activating an ability for items such as and abilities such as . |video=Riven QVideo }} Riven's sword emits a burst of runic energy that shocks nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and them for seconds. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = Ki Burst is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = Area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = |video=Riven WVideo }} Riven dashes towards the cursor and gains a shield that absorbs incoming damage for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 325 |targeting = Valor is a self-buff dash ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Valor cannot be used to cross impassable terrain, but it can be used to cross player-created terrain such as and . * Valor cannot be used while Riven is immobilized, preventing her from shielding herself. |video=Riven EVideo }} Riven reforms her sword for 15 seconds, gaining as , increasing her attack range by 75 for a total of 200, and augmenting and radii. |description3 = For Blade of the Exile's duration, Riven can use once. |cooldown = }} Riven unleashes a wave of energy in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, increased by for every for a maximum 200% increase at . |leveling = | }} |range = 900 }} | has been activated before it can be cast. |video=Riven RVideo }} }} References cs:Riven de:Riven es:Riven fr:Riven pl:Riven pt-br:Riven ru:Riven zh:锐雯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Melee champion Category:Stun champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Execution champion